


Took You Long Enough

by Louder_than_anything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_than_anything/pseuds/Louder_than_anything
Summary: The wall opposite the students burst forward, the air clouding with dust and rubble as they stood their ground. Seamus moved closer to Dean, taking comfort in his taller friend.“We’ll be okay,” he whispered. “We’ll be fine Shay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so please be nice, any constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Dust filled the room as the walls shook. Seamus jerked around to the source of the commotion. The mirrors covering the walls shattered as though an unseen force was beating them, shards hitting the people closest to them. He moved closer to the students gathered in the center, hoping to not be hit by the falling debris. At the center of this was none other than Harry Potter, leader of the underground defense class. 

“Everyone wands out,” he called into the silence. “Stay with someone and get ready to run.” Dean appeared next to him, looking worried and tense. Seamus reached out with his free hand and took Dean’s, who jumped but smiled down at him nonetheless. 

The wall opposite the students burst forward, the air clouding with dust and rubble as they stood their ground. Seamus moved closer to Dean, taking comfort in his taller friend. 

“We’ll be okay,” he whispered. “We’ll be fine Shay.” 

Someone from the back of the room gasped, as what was previously another wall turned into a door. Just as the first people were moving back, Seamus saw people coming in the hole in the front.

“Split up and run,” Harry whispered, the message being carried to the people farthest away. “Don’t let them find you, get back to your common rooms, if you can’t make it to yours go with someone else.” 

Everyone tensed as Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad moved through the hole and approached them. 

“I thought I banned clubs to meet unless I approved it,” the toad looking woman said in a sickly sweet voice. “And after curfew?” 

Harry started counting down on his fingers, Seamus looked up at Dean, seeing him counting with Harry. The shorter boy squeezed Dean’s hand to get his attention, he looked down and smiled reassuringly, knowing how scared he was. 

All the sudden everyone moved, the DA either turned and sprinted out the back or held off the oncoming force. Umbridge and her squad moved forward and started firing spells at anything and everything near them. 

“Dean run!” Seamus screamed and pulled him towards the door. “We have to go!”

Dean jumped into movement, blocking the stunning spell going straight at his friend. Harry was still at the front of the room with Ron and Hermione, trying to give everyone enough time to escape before they did. 

“Dean come on! We have to go!” Seamus urged, still pulling him towards the door. 

“We can’t leave them Shay,” Dean was still looking forward, wand at the ready as the attackers drew closer. “We’ll get in trouble either way, we might as well get in trouble for actually doing something.”

Now there were only a few students left to fight with them, but it didn’t matter because by now even the Golden Trio was making their way back. Harry started to count down again, everyone that was left had planned their escape and who they were going to stay with. Seamus grabbed Dean’s hand and was already tugging him towards the door when Harry screamed “Go!”.

Seamus pulled Dean along as he ran towards the door, dodging the spells that were relentlessly flying at them. They rounded the corner and dashed down the hall towards the common room.

Dean slowed as they got farther from the Room of Requirement and Seamus slowed with him. Hearts racing as they slowed to a stop, looking around to make sure that they were actually alone. Seamus looked up at his friend and couldn’t help thinking that he looked beautiful. Face slightly flushed, jumping a bit from the leftover adrenaline, still on edge but calming down. It was at that moment that Seamus realized they were still holding hands. 

“Dean,” Seamus said softly, as though speaking to a frightened animal. “We’re okay, we got away. She can’t hurt us without a reason and Dumbledore is still here.” 

He looked down at the boy and pulled him into a hug. 

“I know,” He whispered. “I didn’t want to be surprised by anyone, I had to make sure it was safe.”

Seamus rested his head on his chest and breathed in the comforting scent of his best friend. In that moment he could forget the punishment that was sure to come because of what had happened. The comforting silence lasted for a while before Seamus pulled back and looked at his friend. 

“Hi,” Seamus whispered, chocolate brown meeting pale blue.

“Hey,” Dean murmured, eyes flitting down to his lips and back up. 

Seamus shifted closer until they were inches apart, their breaths mingling in the close space. Before he could second guess himself he leaned in, lips just barely touching his friends, lingering for a moment before backing away. Terrified he had overstepped his boundaries, he made to get out of the embrace before realizing he was still being held. 

“Shay,” Dean whispered, causing the shorter boy to look back up. 

Dean gently tilted his chin up and hope blossomed in Seamus as Dean leaned down connecting their lips in a tender kiss that could have lasted two seconds or two decades. They stayed close to each other even after they had separated to breathe. 

“Hey Dean?” Seamus asked softly, still close enough that his lips ghosted Dean’s as he spoke.

“Yes Seamus?” Dean replied just as softly, never taking his eyes off the boy in front of him. 

“We should probably get back to dorm,” he said quietly. “It’s bad enough that Umbridge caught us with the DA, if someone sees us out here we’ll have detention for sure.” 

Seamus pushed himself onto his tiptoes and kissed Dean softly before backing out of his embrace and taking his hand. As they walked back to their dorm, they moved closer to each other until they were practically on top of one another. Seamus said the password and pulled Dean into the common room behind him, never dropping his hand. The older members of Dumbledore's Army were still up, sitting by the fire. They all looked up at the couple as they entered, jumping to their feet and looking relieved. 

“Where have you been?” Hermione asked, looking like she had been panicking for the last hour. “We thought Umbridge had caught you, what took you so long?”

“We went a different way and waited until we thought it was safe to go,” Dean replied, squeezing Seamus’s hand softly before letting go. “We didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Sorry,” Seamus replied looking down at the floor.

“Everyone off to bed,” Hermione commanded. “We all need to be alert tomorrow and it’s already late.” 

Seamus grabbed Dean’s hand before he could follow the others up the stairs, pulling him back until they were standing close enough to feel each other’s heart beat. 

“What are we going to tell them?” Seamus asked quietly, scared someone would hear if he spoke too loud. “What is there to tell them?”

“What do you want to tell them?” Dean replied slowly.

Seamus put his hands together behind Dean’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. They moved as though practiced, Dean’s hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. At the sound of someone clearing their throat they broke away violently, spinning around so fast they almost lost their balance. 

“Neville!” Seamus said, still breathless and heart still racing. “What are you doing?”

“Coming to get you two actually,” he replied. “Had to make sure you didn’t leave, Umbridge would have caught you for sure.”

“We weren’t going to leave, Neville,” Dean assured. “And we are coming.”

“Well hurry up before Harry and Ron come down here too,” he said.

Seamus followed the boy up the stairs, but before he opened the door he turned.

“I’m happy for you guys,” Neville said with a slight smile. “Sure did take you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it, if you have any suggestions on what else to write or any large errors that I should fix please leave a comment!


End file.
